


Whatcha Want?

by senseiPusan



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Flirting, Reader-Insert, bar work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Reader is the Logan’s baby cousin. Joe Bang becomes flirtatious and tries to pursue Reader. After heated looks and brief touches Joe learns that you are related to Jimmy and Clyde. After a few days of not talking, Joe drives you home. End up confession feelings for each other and sexy time happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My sister made me watch it and I got inspiration for a Joe x Reader. She says its just because of my continuous hard on for Daniel Craig.

“Clyde!”  Standing on the bench you spot your cousin in the crowd. Waving your arms in the air like a fool he spots you sporting a big grin. For some reason the airport was busier than you remember.

“Y/N!”  He weaves through the crowd. Once he is close enough, you leap off the bench into his arms. He catches you in the nick of time, squeezing you tight. “Hey, you trying to hurt yourself?”

“No just excited to see you. Besides I knew you would catch me.” You hug him back. Standing straight at 6’2”, his height always made you feel short.

“How long are you planning on staying?” He leads the way back to the car.

“The whole summer, I’m thinking about moving here.”

“You don’t like New York City?”

“Well I was fired cause the boss was a pervert. Everything is two times more expensive and it’s too crowded.”

“What about your apartment?”

“I’m renting it out while I’m here.” You wait as Clyde opens the trunk. Tossing the suitcase inside Clyde gives you a grin. ‘What?”

“You can help out at the bar then.”

~

After a few demonstrations from Clyde. You get to know your way around his bar set up and his staff. Bravely enough he leaves you to your own devices behind the bar. There’s a steady flow of customers but nothing too serious to worry about.

A bleach blonde man with striking blue eyes sits down at the counter in front of you.

“Whatcha want?” You ask not really caring who he is.

“Y/N, don’t say that. Use that college education.” You hear Clyde shout from the back.

“Hello. What can I get you to drink?” Putting on a fake smile you ask again. You’re slightly annoyed that Clyde always watches your grammar.

“Well darlin’ why don’t you surprise me?” He sends you a small smile.

“Okie dokie.” Reaching around the bar you whip something up. “Here, the Sazerac.”  You set the glass down and watch him closely. He sips it slowly.

“Good. What did you put in it?”

“Cognac, Absinthe, sugar cubes, Peychaud’s Bitters.”

“And the lemon peel just adds to the flavor?” His question sounds almost like he is mocking you.

“Yup.”

“You’re new aren’t you?”

“Well aren’t you the smart one.” Already annoyed you pretend to do stuff behind the bar.

“For most things. The name’s Joe Bang. and who are you little lady?”

“Y/N.”

“No last name?”

“Uh-uh you don’t get that on the first day.”

Joe chuckles at your reasoning. “So I heard Clyde say college education?”

“Yes.”

“Where did you go for your college education?”

“Lehigh University.” For some god forsaken reason you tell him.

“Lehigh? Where’s that?”

“Bethlehem, Pennsylvania.”

“Long way from home aren’t ya?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Joe stays until closing. He uses all manners of flirtation to get to know you. But Clyde, Mellie and Jimmy have trained you well. So you easily ignore all of his advances and quickly shut them down. Though he promised he would return just so he could see you again. That is what brought a smile to your face.

~

“Are you checking me out?” Joe asks catching your eye as he walks in.

“What if I am? Got a problem with it?” Smirking your eyes roam his body.

“No, I‘ve been checking you out.” He gives a smile wiggling his eyebrows. “I must say you are looking good today!”

“Why thank you Joe.” Of course, you look good tonight. You had decided to wear the tightest jeans you had and a low-cut shirt. All in case if Joe showed up. It felt nice to have someone’s compete attention, even if it’s only for a couple hours and he is a customer.

“Is there a reason you got all dolled up? Is it for me?” Joe teases.

“No, you can only wish.”

“Darn. I was hoping it was for me.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere….but don’t stop trying.” Smiling you pour him a drink before leaning on the counter.

“Is there a reward for these compliments?”

“Well if you behave tonight you might get a kiss.”

“Ooh lucky me.”

“Only if you behave. Or I’ll tell Clyde you’re bothering me.” Winking you go help another customer.

~

“Well see you tomorrow darlin’.” Joe stands paying his tab.

“See ya Joe.” He heads to the door forgetting something. “Hey wait a second.”

“What?”

You lean over the bar top and place a big kiss on his cheek. “I couldn’t let you leave without your kiss.”

“Only on the cheek?”

“You behaved for the most part. You gotta work your way up to other things.”

“Y/N! Looks like you better behave yourself and not turn out to be a Jezebel.”

“You’ll have to wait and find out.” Smiling, you wave him out the door. Still staring at his butt.

Damn! His butt looks good in those jeans.

“Are you sure about him?” Clyde asks.

“What?” Turn around he’s right beside you. It never fails to amaze you how sneaky he is.

“Joe? Are you sure you like him?”

“Yeah, why? Is he really an asshole?” You begin to clean up around the bar, feeling Clyde’s silent stare.

“No, just…just you can wade across his gene pool. He’s the smart one of his family.”

“Wade across?” You scrunch your face in confusion.

“You obviously haven’t met his brothers. Well do you remember Sam and Fish. The ones who live at the corner by the bridge?”

Pausing you try to remember them. They do sound familiar. “You mean the ones who are the embodiment of every southern inbred, hillbilly stereotype?”

“Yes.” Clyde gives a side smile and you can tell he is actually smug about his answer.

“Oh lord. That is a small gene pool.”

~

Weeks later you and Joe are still flirting; giving some heated stares. That are starting to annoy Clyde. It’s during one of your flirtations does Jimmy decide to listen in to the conversation.

“Joe you better be nice and not be picking on our baby cousin.” Jimmy says calmly not pausing from his drink.

“What I’m not-”

“I said you better be nice to Y/N. I don’t like people picking on my baby cousin.” Jimmy interrupts.

“Your cousin? Y/N you related to them?” Joe stares at you confused.

“…Yeah, they’re my cousins.” Hesitant you mumble your answer.

He looks back and forth between the three of you. The anger and frustration appears on his face, but you can see the hurt too. Joe stands up and head to the door.

“Joe! Wait, Joe!” You jump over the bar running after him. By the time you get outside he is already gone.

“Why did you go and do that? Those two have been flirting and staring doe eyed at each other since Y/N got here.” Clyde yells..

“What? You didn’t tell me.” Jimmy states.

“I ain’t said nothing. Y/N didn’t know how he really felt about her. She hadn’t told him, she’s a Logan.”

“Oh shit.” Jimmy groans covering his face.

Sitting on the steps you have to blink away tears. Joe stormed off and you weren’t able to explain. You can’t believe that Jimmy just said that. Joe probably hates you now. You really liked Joe. You knew that the family curse was gonna show its ugly head again. Jimmy and Clyde may have fixed it for them and Mellie but it feels like you still have it. Sending a quick text, you tell Clyde you will see him at home.

“You okay?” Earl’s voice comes from behind.

“Ya… see you later Earl.” Straightening your clothes. With determination you walk home in the dark. In the dark, no one can see you cry.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been five days and you have not seen or heard from Joe. You have been ignoring Jimmy too, the blabbermouth. You’re waiting on the porch as Clyde finishes locking up the bar. When a car pulls up in front of you.

“We’re closed.” You kick at the ground.

The passenger window rolls down. Its Joe. You’re shocked to see him.

“Get in.” He orders not looking at you.

“But I’m waiting for Clyde.”

“I already told him. So get in.”

You stare at the door handle unsure of what to do. Figuring there must be a reason for this abrupt return. You get into the car quietly. Joe doesn’t say anything else, he just drives. Not knowing what’s going to happen you findle with your ring, looking out the window.

The car stops at Joe’s house. Confused, he just nods for you to follow him. Inside you stand idly in the kitchen. He grabs a beer from the fridge.

“We need to talk.” He leans on the counter, opening his beer before pointing at the kitchen table.

“Yeah we do…” Mumbling you pull the chair out and sit down so you’re facing him.

“First of all, you lied to me.”

“What? I didn’t lie to you!”

“Yes, you did. You didn’t tell me you were a Logan but I can let that slide. But you didn’t just go to some college. I looked it up, Lehigh University, ranked #46 in national universities with only a 26% chance of acceptance. Which you had full scholarship and honors.”

“That’s just school stuff.” Irritated you look of to the side.

“You lied. You don’t belong here. You have more education than half the town. You lied about being a Logan, how smart you are, your relationship with Clyde and your feelings for me. What else have you lied about?”

You just stand up and head to the door. If this is his way of talking things out. You’ll be damned if you’re staying. You will not break down crying because of this confirmation.

“Where are you going?” Setting his beer down he hurries after you.

“I’m leaving.” You don’t look back at him.

“No, you’re not. We have to finish talking.” Grabbing your arm he turns you around.

“Talking? You’re stating all the things I apparently lied about and questioning me if I lied about other things. I have not lied to you.”

“Like hell.” Scowling his voice gets louder.

“What! What do you want me to say? That the reason I came back here was because I have no one in my life. Verge of being homeless cause I can’t pay the bills. That I was fired because I told my boss’s boss that my boss was sexually harassing me. Clyde is the brother I never had, he understands me more than my own family. That I chose Lehigh University so I could make something of myself and get away from my family. That I became an insomniac just so I could study to get into University and keep the scholarship. That didn’t tell you I was a Logan because I didn’t want the family curse to ruin what we had going. That you are the first guy I have liked in years. Is that what you want me to say?” Glaring you ramble off all the things you never wanted to tell anyone, not even Clyde. Joe deflates at your response, hugging you tightly.

“Babe you should have told me.” His voice is just a whisper now.

“I don’t like to talk about my feelings.” You bury your face in his chest. His hug make you feel…safe.

“Come on let’s sit down.” Letting go he attempts to move to the living room.

“Uh uh.” Shaking your head, you squeeze him tighter. You don’t plan on budging. Your face is probably beet red.

“What if we sit so you can still hug me?”

“…Okay.”

Walking backwards he leads the way to the couch. Hands on your hips he pulls you to straddle his hips as he eases down. Acting like a child your grip doesn’t loosen but you reposition to something more comfortable. Minutes pass as neither of you move or speak.

“Girl you make me irrational.” His voice rumbles from his chest. The vibration is oddly soothing. Placing his chin on your head, his hands rub up and down your back in a soft motion.

Not so embarrassed now. You begin tracing the visible tattoos. “I feel the same. No one has ever made me feel like I have butterflies all the time.”

“You know you could have told me everything from the beginning.”

“I don’t know. At the time it felt best to be vague about who I was.”

“I thought you were hot from the moment I saw you. Surprised you flirted back.”

“Well I like your butt in those tight pants and the way you flirted. So I took a chance.” Leaning up you stare at him. Memorizing his face; the scars and wrinkles that make it him.

With all the staring you lean in slowly to go him a proper kiss. Not the peck on the check he earned for his good behavior but a full lip locked kiss. It takes him a second to respond before his lips are moving against yours. His hands tangling in your hair to hold you close. He nibbles your bottom lip before pulling back a fraction to kiss up your jaw and down your neck.

“Ah!” Fisting his shirt at the sensation you unconsciously grind against him. You feel the bulge forming. This time you grind on him with purpose, he groans in to your skin. Every touch makes you feel on fire.

“Y/N, is there more that you’re not saying?”  

“Joe…”

“You got to say it.” He nips at your skin.

“I want you.” Running your hands through his hair you give it a tug. Angry that he made you say it outloud.

“That’s what I want to hear.” He quickly undresses you and himself. Spares no time to have you flush against him and naked. “Y/N, oh Y/N.” Mumbling Joe latches onto a nipple. Shuddering at his touch, his hands massaging your breasts.

“Joe…please. I want to feel you inside.” A desperate whine escapes. Warmth pools low in your stomach. Grinding down Joe bucks at the sensation.

“Damn Y/N.” Grunting he continues working your breasts. Marveling at the softness of your body.

Staring at you his eyes feel like they pierce your soul. Raising up, you place a hand on his shoulder to steady yourself. While the other reaches down beneath you to grip his cock. Giving it a few pumps in encouragement. Positioning it at you entrance, you never take your eyes of him. Slowly lowering yourself onto him. Your walls opening with ease to him.

Joe grunts rubbing your things, your breathes hitches. With Joe’s impatience he thrusts upwards to bury himself completely in you. He fills you up completely. Gasping you shifting your hips, grow accustom to him.

He lets you start the pace. Slow up and down movements. Joe fidgets in huffs. His head falls back to lean forwards watching his dick disappear inside you. The minutes pass as you keep this torturously slow rhythm. It builds a delicious desire in you.

“Fuck! Come on, I know you can ride me better than that.” His hands slide up to your waist. Using his strength to lift you off him to thrust deeply back inside. Gasping you give him a dirty look.

“So cocky.”

“What? You want poetry?”

“No, I-“

“I like your body. I like what it does, I like its how’s. I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling firm-smoothness and which I will again and again and again kiss. I like kissing this and that of you.” The words pour out. Blushing the words send a shiver up your spine, making your walls tighten around him.

Not letting him get another word in, you kiss him to swallow his words. Your whole body starts to ache, the burning in your muscles to the unsatisfied need in your loins. Riding him harder you push through the ache to quench your need. Strings of moans and half formed words seep out of him. Moaning in response, his thrusts become erratic as he meets you.

“Y/N… I’m…”

“Me too.”

A hand moves. his thumb putting pressure in your clit, moving in small circular motions. Yelling his name, you stop moving, clenching him hard. Joe continues to thrust through your orgasm. The spasms from your walls and the debauched look you have, trigger his own climax.

“Fuck! Y/N!” Gripping you tightly he jerks as his cum fills you.

Coming down from your high you cradle his face. And pepper kisses all over his face, waiting for him to come back to reality.

“You sure know how to ride someone.” Joe chuckles under your kisses.

“Well with all that fancy poetry I had to up the ante. Did you really quote E. E. Cummings?”

“Clyde said you like poetry.” Smiling he steals a kiss from your lips.

“It’s a good look for you. I may have to let you read some of my favorites.” Smiling you give a nuzzle.

“All in time. I have a few memorized.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

“Touch me with your hand my dear pull me close against your chest. Hold me in your arms my dear your heartbeat giving me rest. Let my hands my dear caress your skin feeling the warmth my dear the warmth within. Let me lie curled my dear your back-touching mine.”

Your body quivers at the sound of his voice and the art that pours from it. Pretty sure you just found out a new kink that you have.

“Come on. We can go some more rounds in the bed before I gotta have you home.” Joe smirks pulling out. Only to toss you over his shoulder heading to the bedroom.

“Joe!” You can’t help but to laugh. Maybe there really wasn’t a family curse. Maybe it was just fate’s way of pointing you into the right direction.  Whatever reason it was, you wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
